O que você tem?
by Thata Martins
Summary: 2x01 The Return. Damon é rejeitado pelas duas mulheres com quem se importou em toda a vida. Stefan, preocupado com o irmão, vai pra casa consolá-lo. Spoilers. Conteúdo adulto.


**27 de novembro de 2010.**

**Resumo:** 2x01 The Return. Damon é rejeitado pelas duas mulheres com quem se importou em toda a vida. Stefan, preocupado com o irmão, vai pra casa consolá-lo. Spoilers. Conteúdo adulto.

**Beta:** Carol Camui

**NOTA:** Spoilers! Slash - sexo com homens. Se não tem idade, ou não gostar, escolha outra fic.

* * *

**O que você tem?**

O dia tinha sido muito comprido, na opinião de Stefan. Muitas coisas estavam acontecendo ao mesmo tempo em Mystic Falls e ele sentia como se o mundo escapasse por suas mãos. Estacionava na entrada da casa, voltando da de Elena, de madrugada. Ela pedira que ele ficasse por lá, mas ele precisava ver o irmão.

Precisava ter certeza de que o estrago não era muito grande e que, se fosse, ele poderia contê-lo. Precisava segurar seu irmão por tempo suficiente para que não acabasse se matando. Ou pior. Stefan não podia admitir em voz alta, mas Damon era muito importante pra deixá-lo ir embora novamente.

Entrou na casa o mais suavemente que pôde, não querendo dar um motivo para seu irmão pular em seu pescoço. Passo por passo ele adentrou na grande sala. A cabeça de seu irmão estava imóvel à sua frente, encarando a lareira.

- Damon? – ele tentou, baixinho.

Aproximou-se pelo lado direito, parando próximo ao sofá. Damon olhava o fogo fixamente. Stefan podia ver as labaredas refletindo em seu rosto, um rosto duro feito pedra.

- Damon.

Viu a cabeça do irmão balançar para cima e para baixo, concordando com algum pensamento que não fez questão de externar. Stefan, apesar de não conseguir ver, podia sentir em sua pele a decepção e tristeza que Damon fazia questão de esconder. Então quando sua voz firme soou finalmente, causou uma surpresa tremenda em Stefan.

- Sabe o que é déjà-vu, Stefan? – ele fez uma pausa, que Stefan aproveitou para balbuciar um "sim" cauteloso – Aquela bobagem de vivenciar duas vezes a mesma coisa nunca fez sentido pra mim. Sempre achei que eram justificativas humanas para uma vida repetitiva e chata. – outra pausa, dessa vez maior – Até hoje à noite.

Stefan pôde sentir a tensão explodindo no cômodo, querendo jogá-lo fortemente do outro lado do planeta. Damon continuava imóvel, encarando o fogo.

- Duas vezes, na mesma noite. E praticamente com a mesma pessoa.

- Katherine e Elena não são iguais, Damon. – Stefan resolveu se manifestar, o que soube imediatamente ser um erro.

A risada do outro soou triste e vazia, causando um arrepio desagradável em Stefan. Damon virou a cabeça lentamente em sua direção.

- Não, mas são muito parecidas, você tem que concordar. Cópias. – ele olhou o loiro de cima a baixo, sem expressão nenhuma – Especialmente no que diz respeito a você.

- Damon, não...

Stefan ainda não tinha entendido que era para ele ficar de boca fechada, mas a súbita ação de Damon – levantar-se e jogar seu irmão, com toda a força de sua raiva, na parede – não deixou qualquer dúvida ao mais novo.

- As duas me disseram. Falaram na minha cara que preferem você, que eu sou só um coadjuvante com quem elas se permitem jogar de vez em quando. – ele bateu a cabeça do irmão na parede, aumentando a força do aperto – Sou um passatempo. É a você que elas querem. Que amam.

Os olhos de vidro esquadrinhavam o rosto de Stefan como se procurassem a resposta para o mistério do universo nele. Como se a explicação estivesse escrita em tinta desbotada pelo tempo, e só o que ele precisava fazer era apertar os olhos. Os olhos e a mão ao redor do pescoço do irmão, começando a tirar-lhe o ar.

- O que elas veem em você? – Raiva. Com letra maiúscula, pulsando em cada letra que saía dos lábios do vampiro – O que você tem que as deixa completamente caídas? O que faz? Qual é o segredo?

Stefan achou que era hora. Segurou o braço do irmão, afastando-o de si, jogando-o para longe. Damon ficou surpreso com a reação por um momento, mas ele passou e o mais velho voou para cima do irmão, começando um embate corpo a corpo violento.

Damon precisava tirar aquilo do sistema, Stefan compreendia, por isso pouco fez para evitar ser jogado contra móveis e outras superfícies. Deixou que Damon quebrasse mesas, estantes e estilhaçasse vidro, e bagunçasse a sala, derrubando livros e entortando quadros.

Quando achou que já tinha levado socos o bastante, segurou ambos os braços de Damon, virando o corpo e jogando todo seu peso em cima dele, prendendo-o ao chão. Damon se debateu durante vários minutos, tentando se livrar, mas acabou largando de mão, deixando-se ficar, exausto, embaixo do corpo de Stefan.

- Por que elas o preferem? Por quê? O que você tem que eu não tenho? – a voz dele falhou – Por que elas não me amam?

Aquilo foi dito com tanta tristeza e sofrimento, que Stefan baixou a guarda. Ele suspirou e levou uma mão ao rosto do irmão, tocando sua bochecha levemente, acarinhando e fazendo os olhos de vidro se fecharem por um segundo.

- Elas não vêem o que eu vejo – a frase saiu impensada dos lábios de Stefan, e ele só percebeu que Damon a acharia muito estranha quando ele começou a encará-lo de forma diferente.

As bochechas de Stefan começaram a queimar. Enquanto ele pensava em algo que consertasse a situação, Damon resolveu agir, e não da maneira esperada. Na verdade, Stefan demorou vários segundos para perceber que os lábios pressionados contra o seu não estavam tentando mordê-lo ou machucá-lo.

Ele exclamou, surpreso, deixando de pressionar o corpo do irmão no tapete da sala. Tarde demais, percebeu seu erro: já estava embaixo do corpo de Damon. Esperou, resignado, mais uma série de golpes do outro, mas o vampiro decidiu por uma forma nova para tirar todo o ar de seus pulmões, e essa nova técnica envolvia uma língua lasciva, que sabia muito bem o que fazia.

Sentiu sua boca ser invadida com selvageria e desespero, sua língua ser massageada de forma tão quente e erótica que um gemido involuntário subiu à atmosfera. Mãos furiosas, que antes o seguravam com força, responderam ao gemido arrancando sua camisa, os dedos arrastando sobre a pele, arranhando levemente seus músculos.

A resposta de seu corpo foi mandar uma pontada para dentro de suas calças e obrigar seus dedos a jogarem a jaqueta do irmão o mais longe possível, fazendo a camiseta segui-la rapidamente. Stefan, inebriado pelo cheiro de Damon, subia e descia sua boca pelo pescoço e peito do outro, arrancando suspiros deliciosos dele.

A mão de Damon foi parar no zíper da calça de Stefan, abrindo-a sem dificuldade nenhuma, usando a outra mão para deslizá-la junto da cueca, descobrindo totalmente o corpo branco. Viu o brilho de um desejo louco relampejar nos olhos de vidro enquanto ele abria a própria calça, jogando-a por cima do jeans de Stefan.

Damon não usava cueca. _Damon_. _Não_. _Usava_. _Cueca_. Stefan jogou a cabeça para trás, anotando aquilo mentalmente. A gravação a ferro ficaria por toda a eternidade.

Damon deitou em cima do irmão, esfregando seu corpo no outro, pele arrastando sobre pele, gotas de suor se perdendo no mar de curvas, o calor do fogo se confundindo na identidade dos seres, os membros despertos entrando em atrito e lançando choques de prazer.

Stefan gemia despudoradamente, o que parecia música aos ouvidos de Damon. Contudo, a vontade de invadir a boca do irmão e engolir cada som pecaminoso falou mais alto e eles se beijaram outra vez.

Stefan estava totalmente entregue e à mercê do outro. Nem se sua vida dependesse daquilo, poderia pedir para o outro parar agora. De olhos fechados, sentiu suas pernas serem abertas. Sentiu Damon se posicionando entre elas. Sentiu a cabeça do pênis dele invadi-lo devagar.

Alguém grunhiu e Damon continuou. As unhas de Stefan foram parar nas costas delineadas do mais velho, enquanto aquela boca inchada de desejo ocupava-se de seu pescoço e ele deslizava para o fundo de Stefan.

Damon queria castigá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria arrancar os gemidos mais altos e obscenos que pudesse. Para tanto, saiu de dentro do irmão, só para entrar numa estocada violenta, causando a dor necessária para atingir aquele ponto que sabia que faria a cabeça de Stefan rodar.

O punho atingiu o chão, mas Stefan não sentiu dor. Sua concentração estava no corpo acima do seu, movendo-se impetuosamente.

Damon castigou-o com vontade, tirando prazer do misto de gemidos e xingamentos que saíam da boca do mais novo.

Seu abdômen esfregava no membro de Stefan cada vez que entrava nele tão fundo quanto era possível, e levava um tremor junto com ele quando saía. Estivera tão cego de ódio por seu irmão conseguir o que queria sempre, que não pensara que o que ele realmente precisava estivera embaixo do seu nariz, desfilando por toda a casa atrás dele. Sentiu-se extremamente burro de rompante, o que fez com que aumentasse a velocidade dos movimentos. Sabendo que não seria capaz de aguentar muito tempo, envolveu o pênis de Stefan com a mão, pressionando levemente.

Stefan já estava vendo estrelas só de sentir Damon dentro de si, mas quando a mão de seu irmão começou a se movimentar para cima e para baixo no mesmo ritmo de seu quadril, uma galáxia inteira explodiu em sua cabeça. Ele gritou. E de novo quando o orgasmo o atingiu em cheio.

Damon viu o rosto de êxtase do irmão através dos olhos semicerrados, sentiu a textura do gozo dele nas mãos e levou os dedos aos lábios de Stefan sem perceber. O outro abriu os olhos, encarando-o com luxúria, tomando seus dedos com a boca e chupando-os com vontade, fazendo um movimento de vai e vem que deveria ser proibido de tão sexy.

Damon sentiu o corpo tremer violentamente com aquela visão, líquido jorrando com raiva dentro de seu irmão, invadindo-o por ser tão perfeitamente delicioso. Damon grunhiu feito um animal, seus caninos se revelando e suas costas ondulando ao ritmo da última estocada, antes de seu mundo derreter e ele ir gemer baixinho no ouvido de Stefan.

Os braços do caçula circularam o mais velho, fazendo carinho em suas costas enquanto recebia uma avalanche de beijos, chupões e leves mordidas no pescoço e ombro direito. Damon se remexeu, lançando um arrepio pelo sistema de Stefan, que já pensava em repetir a dose.

- Stefan... – a voz rouca sussurrou dentro de seu ouvido.

- Hum... Sim?

- Agora eu entendo porque elas gostam tanto.

Stefan ia responder, confortar o irmão, mas ele não deixou. Desceu os lábios para mais um beijo avassalador, começando o processo de acabar com a sanidade de Stefan mais uma vez.

**FIM**


End file.
